taconbananafandomcom-20200213-history
Server Rules
OOC 1A. Improper use of IC Chat or OOC Chat - The use of OOC Chat, such as: lol, roflcopter, =), noob, ect., is not intended for IC use. If any OOC terms are used IC it is an offense against RP. Try to think of IC Chat as Real Life. Would you use terms, like: lol, IRL (hopefully not). 1B. Respect towards Admins and Players - Players are to respect one another and Admins. Do not put any other players or Admins down. In other words, do not “flame”. 1C. DeathMatch - DeathMatching is a strongly enforced rule. DeathMatching means to kill another player without an IC reason. Another way to DM is to Physgun a prop and swing it into a player’s face ultimately killing them, this is known as Prop DMing. DMing will take away your Physgun privilege or will end in a ban. 1D. Prop Surfing ' - Prop Surfing occurs when a Player uses a prop to boost themselves up without an IC reason. An example of Prop Surfing would be to stand on top of box and Physgun it shooting you up into the sky. Prop Surfing will take away your Physgun privilege or will end in a ban. '''1F. Metagaming ' - Metagaming is when you use OOC information IC. An example of Metagaming would be if someone told you in OOC “There is a gun under the couch.” Metagaming would be to change your character’s action to going under the couch and the gun. '''1G. Disobeying New Life Rule - The New Life Rule is one of the common rules broken either due a player misunderstanding or the carelessness. Basically the NLR means that you forget what you were doing at the time you died. For example, let’s say you were meeting a friend but you died on your way to meeting him. You would have to have your friend tell you to meet him again otherwise if you go to the position he’s at you’d be breaking the rule. 1H. Improper use of Gravity Gun or Physics Gun ''' - The Physgun or Gravity Gun can be used improperly. Prop DMing (explained earlier) is improper use of the Physgun. Another improper use of the Physgun would be to start randomly shooting out a beam of blue everywhere without an IC reason. An IC reason for shooting the Physgun would be if you are pointing at a character or location ICly. Always try to keep your Gravity Gun or Physgun put away while roleplaying. '''1I. Powergaming - Powergaming is where you say you are pretty much a Chuck Norris or a Gordon Freeman. Powergaming will be explained more when /me is introduced. What happens when you’re powergaming is that you say you are the toughest person on earth or going Rambo. 1J. Stat Abuse - Stat Abuse occurs when you do actions just to raise your stats with no IC purpose. Let’s get one thing straight, you are not Rocky. People in Half-Life 2 would be too concerned with other issues to be lifting weights, doing pushups, or punching a punching bag. 1K. Flaming - Flaming is constant arguing or putting other players down. Do not flame! 1L. Improper Name Usage ''' - Make up your own character name. The name must be first and last. Do not use celebrity or historical names. '''1M. Flag Abuse - Flag abuse is where you take advantage over a flag using it wrongly and plays no part in ICly RP. An example of this would be to flag as a Combine, drop your weapon, go on a different character and pick it up. Other abuse would be to the extent of the TT, removing and spawning random stuff. 1N. General Minge Control (GMC) - This rule can sometimes be very vague but it covers many aspects of RP on the servers. The most popular explanation for this rule is to control the amount of mingery on the server. For example, if you lose your weapon via server crash or you’re dm’ed you will not get any weapons you had returned (As frustrating as this rule is, it is here to stay). In Character Laws Format: . (Level of punishment) 1. You can be arrested for contraband.-1-3 *Any kind of food not in rations *Any electronics past a CR device *plants and paintings *melee weapons-crowbars, shovels,bricks,pipes, or any firearm *Medkits,cyanide *Radios, radio scanners *Use common sense 2. Running.-3-2 3.Not being inside during curfew/judgement waiver.-1-2 4. Being on the catwalks.-3 5. Being disrespectful to a unit.-3-2 6. Assaulting a unit.-1 7. Breaking into a house/combine establishment.-1-3 8. Stealing-1-2 Levels of punishment One-This means amputation Two-Usually detainment Three-Usually a beating, possibly detainment